In the field of metal-working, frequently it is desired to produce pieces which are precise in dimensions and tolerances, and are complex in configuration. Further, the nature and environment of utilization may be such as to require the use of materials which, on the basis of materials selection, have physical properties mandated by the intended use which do not afford the most desirable or easiest working properties. Thus, for example, the blades which are used in the compressor section of gas turbine engines, such as those used on jet aircraft, are relatively complex in shape and made from metal, (e.g., Hastalloy or 321 stainless steel), which is very hard and metallurgically stable to accomodate itself to the environment of the engine compressor section which is chemically active and subject to temperatures which range widely. Typical shapes for such blades in their finished form include those which are like are air-foil in cross-section (i.e., like a segment of an ellipse) at one surface, with an arcuate opposing surface, with thin edges, and tapered toward one end with the front and rear blade edges which describe the taper being straight or curved. The traditional manner for making such parts is by machining them out of metal stock; a process which is time consuming, tedious, exacting, and costly, and requires the use of expensive machinery and equipment and highcost labor.
It is known that a continuum of comparatively soft, malleable, ductile metal, such as copper wire, may be formed into a continuous strip of irregular cross-section from which such things as commutation segments, may be punched using paired, parallel-axial rolls which reciprocate while positioned between a forming die and a backing plate. In this connection, reference is made to Janke U.S. Pat. No. 1,429,352. Such devices, however, are inadequate to form complex shapes (i.e., those which are irregular in more than one dimension), as discrete pieces (as contrasted with mere work stock from which pieces may be punched from stock which is not highly ductile or malleable).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for forming articles.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means for the formation of such articles as discrete entities.
Still another object is to provide means for satisfying the foregoing objectives while producing objects which are complex and/or irregular in configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for satisfying the foregoing objectives utilizing work stock which is not highly ductile or malleable.